1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A rolling type vehicle is known that includes a pair of left and right front wheels wherein a vehicle body is capable of lateral swinging, or rolling. One rolling type vehicle is known that has an actuator for controlling the inclination angle (lean angle) of a vehicle body. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,123,240.
In the rolling type vehicle mentioned above, the actuator should be laid out in such a position so as not to interfere with arm members which support left and right front wheels, a suspension frame which supports the arm members, or the like. This point constitutes one of the causes which make it difficult to reduce the spacing between the left and right front wheels (vehicle width) of the rolling type vehicle.